bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Venomous Echo Isterio
Venomous Echo Isterio Skill 'Vile Serpent's Delusion (30% boost to Atk, max HP of all Units, probable infliction of random status ailment & hugely boosts damage against status inflicted foes) 'Burst Mad Serpent's Passepied (15 combo Earth attack on all foes, probable random infliction of all status ailment & boosts max HP; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) Brave Burst Performance List: Spiccato (18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, adds probable random infliction of all status ailments effect to attack & boosts BB Atk and Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Finale: Nídhogg (21 combo Massive Earth attack on all foes, adds probable random infliction of all status ailments effect to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk & enormously boosts Water, Earth elemental damage for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Mock God's Scorn (Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks max) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units and above) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units and above) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness *SP Enhancements (only for Omni units) Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for units of different evolution rankings. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary As a violin player, I was quite thrilled and excited to summon him, especially in preparation for Breaking Barriers to release. I mean… Isterio uses a violin as a weapon… how awesome could this get? Maybe we’ll get a unit that uses a guitar as a weapon that is NOT Eric. Sowwy, Strauss. :[ Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Isterio provides a 30% boost to HP and Atk to provide some bulk and damage output. Though, a 30% boost is generally overshadowed by other units that boost parameters by 40% and 50%, namely Omni units and other relevant 7* units like Grahdens, Tilith, etc. Isterio comes in with the status ailments, giving units each a 10% chance of inflicting Curse, Poison, and Paralysis, and a 15% chance of inflicting Weakness, Injury, and Sickness. The overall chance of inflicting these status ailments is pretty decent for the most part and especially for the long run. While most status ailments aren’t prevalent in a good amount of content, Injury and Weakness are the status ailments that most bosses are vulnerable against. You can utilize these status ailments to your advantage by utilizing the status ailment damage boost. This 100% boost is a multiplicative factor to the damage calculation formula, opening up more opportunities for squads to deal high damage. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Isterio's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is the higher than the average 280% modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. Isterio has a 50% chance of inflicting status ailments. Among those, Injury and Weakness are most likely to be afflicted onto enemies. If Isterio is the lead, you can utilize these status ailments to utilize the status ailment damage boost. Isterio also boosts max HP by 15%, which is great but may only be temporary. While these HP buffs are permanent (cannot be buff-wiped), there are better options to take. Even though HP buffs are super-scored (the highest HP buff takes effect), Isterio’s BB isn’t a must to use. Better options include Azurai with his 20% HP buff and Juno-Seto with her 25% HP buff. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Isterio's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. Unlike BB, Isterio utilizes status ailments similarly to his Leader Skill, which grants all units a small chance of inflicting status ailments. Like BB, it’s great for comboing with Isterio’s Leader Skill. Additionally, inflicting Injury is always nice to reduce enemy damage output. There’s also the 200% BB Atk buff, which is great but greatly outclassed. There are better options such as Azurai, Silas, and Avant who provide 400% BB Atk buffs (SP enabled). Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Isterio's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is a relatively high damage modifier for 7* units to use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier. Isterio offers a 100% chance of inflicting status ailments, which is amazing against enemies that are very specific in their attack patterns. This serves as a safety precaution so enemies are bound to be inflicted with status ailments if they’re not resisted. Isterio also provides a 500% BB Atk buff. This is one of the highest BB Atk buffs in the game on UBB. However, there are better options such as Vargas’s UBB, which boosts BB Atk by 900% (SP enabled). There’s also the 400% Water and Earth elemental damage buff, which is amazing but selective since it only works with the original element and not elemental buffs. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Much clutch. So close. Wow. Like Quartz, Isterio is given two probable chances of living with 1 HP. This saves one or two Revives if Isterio procs this Extra Skill. Very handy in dire situations when you’re out of Revives. Arena Score: 10/10 Isterio has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Like where most of the salt gets generated in Colosseum, Isterio gets two probable chances of living a KO. This is amazing in both Offensive and Defensive Squads. In places where your opponent strikes with their BBs, Isterio can take the odd chance of living and should he live, he can counter back with a BB and potentially win you the match. These things come in so clutch that it can save you a bunch of matches that you would have lost if you didn’t utilize these effects. Stats Score: 9/10 Pretty solid stats for the most part along with high Atk and some balance between Def and Rec. In terms of typing, my type preference for Isterio is... Anima > Guardian > Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10. Isterio becomes so situational in a number of content in the game, most notably Trial EX6: Breaking Barriers. In places where status ailments are almost a must to carry to cancel out enemy ultimate attacks, Isterio becomes one of the best units to do so. Isterio also becomes one of the most useful units to carry in Endless Frontier Gate since there are a number of stages that include enemies with low status ailment resistance. Averus is also another option to this too. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Four Bonds *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Lop Blessing *Virtuous Cape & War Demon's Blade *Virtuous Cape & Heavenly Bud *Virtuous Cape & Flag Flower Conclusion Total Score: 8.6/10 Not going to lie, Isterio is one of my favorite units appearance-wise. Do you play a musical instrument? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Isterio! Have you ever thought of which songs Isterio might be playing on his violin? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Lightning Menace Silas *Rose Empress Tora *Shadow Cat Nyami *Boreal Tempest Haile Category:Blog posts